NPM Justice League's Rule Book
by DC Watchergirl
Summary: Something I can up after seeing a few fanfics with Flash having some rules. Some other leaguers have some rules and they have some reasons why.
1. Chapter 1

Batman's Rules

1\. **DON'T** say yes to having parties on the Watchtower unless you want them to get out of hand.

Why:

I had let Flash have an anniversary party for the league. I said yes since I figured he was mature enough to know how much is enough and when to stop. I learned that I was extremely WRONG. I was on monitor duty so that everyone else could go to the party. I hacked into the camera in the Rec Room where the party was so that I could see how it was going. After some time I figured out that the camera was out, as in dead and or out of commission. I got CONCERNED and so I went down to the Rec Room.

I opened the door and was spell struck. The room was a mess there was food and drinks all over the floor and there were serious dents in the wall as well as torn banners and scattered confetti. The leaguers were all sleeping and all over the place. Flash was hanging upside down from a ribbon from the ceiling and was missing his yellow boots, Green Lantern and Hawkgirl were lying on top of each other on the floor, Lantern was missing his ring and Hawkgirl was missing her mace, Jonn' was lying onto of a table with everything on, Superman was underneath a table and had a torn up shirt. Wonder Woman on top of a table and her body was covered with a table cloth. I removed it and saw that she still had her uniform on and I sighed one of relief. She and the other looked fine and in her hands was a large bottle. I checked the label on it and saw that I was correct and it was alcohol. The rest fell into place. I let them have a party and from the looks of things they had gotten SERIOUSLY drunk. They had messed up the place as a result and were napping out of pure exhaustion. I went back to the monitor room and smirked. I was never going to let them forget this.

2\. Don't drink drinks at said parties if they ever get approved, which is unlikely.

Why:

I don't even know why I went there in the first place. After the last party on the Watchtower I never wanted to have another one. But it was Christmas and everyone wanted to have a party. So I showed up to see how things were going and then I was going to leave. I had a few drinks of eggnog, was heading out the door and then the next thing I know I'm waking up in the Infirmary.

"What happened?" I asked. I rubbed my head and squinted. "And does my head feel like a drummers been in there." Everyone except Flash was in the room. Diana and Superman looked at each other.

"Well, how should I say this?" Superman said.

"You got drunk," Lantern said apparently.

"How?" I replied.

"Someone spiked the eggnog," Hawkgirl told him.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"Nothing really," Superman told him. "You just muttered a bunch of gibberish and non-sense. And said something about family and Wayne manor. And then you pasted out." I'm pretty sure my eyes widen.

"Ah, crap, I'm late. Alfred's gonna kill me," I said. I got off the bed and ran out of the Infirmary and into the Javelin Bay. I flew as fast as I could and landed in the cave. I quickly changed into my Christmas sweater and sweatpants. Luckily I wasn't too late and Alfred didn't kill me but I'm more than ready to kill Flash for that joke.

3\. Flash-proof my room EVERY night.

Why:

I was on my way to my quarters. I was just going there to see if I had left my father's watch there since I couldn't find it and I knew I left it on the Watchtower yesterday. I opened the door and I saw my room was just the way I had left it. I walked in and I walked into a wire. I then had a PIE flung into my face. It was a blueberry whip cream pie and it was all over my face and on some of my upper uniform. I washed took off cowl and washed my lower face. I got the blueberries and cream off of my face and my uniform and saw on my bed a note. I picked it and it said, _Happy April Fool's Day, Bats! O, and I stole your watch. Catch me if you can! Flash_. I crumpled the note and went to the Monitor room to find the Scarlet Speedster. He should be on monitor duty now and if he wasn't he had made another reason for me to get onto him. I opened the Monitor room door and saw Flash playing on a 3DS. I walked over to him and looked down at him.

"Where's. My. Watch?" I demanded. Flash looked up from his game slowly and saw my eyes of rage and wrath. He closed the 3DS and cowardly sank into his chair.

"Hi, Bats," Flash whimpered. "How are you?"

"I want. My watch. Back. Now," I told him. "Where. Is it?" Flash then pulled it out and I grabbed it from him. I opened it and it was operating the way it was suppose to be. I closed it and gave Flash a threatening glare. I then exited the Monitor room and headed for the Javelin Bay. I placed my watch back into its place on my belt. I went into my plane and headed for the cave. I landed and Alfred came to meet me. I came out and Alfred looked down on my chest.

"Shall I get you a clean uniform, sir?" Alfred asked.

"Yes," I responded. I hate messy pies.

4\. Don't mention Catwoman unless you want to be stuck there for 5 minutes defending yourself about the past.

Why:

League meetings can be a real bore some times, especially since I needed to catch Catwoman and figure out what the heck she was up to. She had so far been stealing government organization's secrets and it wasn't her style. I needed to figure out who had hired her and what they were planning.

"How much longer until this meeting's done?" Flash asked for the fifth time.

"A few minutes," Superman responded. "What's the rush though?"

"I've got a date," Flash said. "I'm pretty sure everyone else has places they need to be."

"Like?" Superman asked.

"Me," I told him. "I'm in the middle of an important investigation."

"Who is it this time?" Wonder Woman asked curiously. "Bane, Scarecrow, Joker?"

"Catwoman," I answered.

"You mean your feline girlfriend?" Flash asked. Everyone turned to me and I'm pretty sure either I was blushing or about to. "You didn't know?"

"About what?" Hawkgirl asked.

"That those two have history," Flash explained. "From what the rumor mill says there has said they're an item."  
"Batman?" Wonder Woman asked aggravated.

"No, we're not an item," I tried to explain.

"You sure?" Flash asked. "Cause from what I heard you two are a couple."

"You heard wrong," I told him.

"So were you two?" Flash asked again.

"No, not exactly," I began. "I don't know. Now can we please stop talking about my love life!?"

"So you were an item?" Flash said with interest. "Is she your ex?"

"No! I told you we weren't even…" I began. "O, whatever. I'm out of here. I've got work to do." I then got out of my seat and got the heck out of there. Never again am I embarrassing myself like that again.

 **Note: I'm working on a Flash and Superman one do you guys have any ideas for any other Leaguers I should do? I'm not sure if I should just stink with the founders or if I should branch out. Any ideas? Would love to hear your opinion.**


	2. Chapter 2 Flash's Rules

Flash's Rule

1\. Don't prank Bats because he will get revenge.

Why:

I did not expect this. As if an extreme Batglare wasn't bad enough punishment. I had the pie arranged to go into his face as a joke. Stealing his watch and taunting him probably wasn't the best idea but it sound like a good idea at the time. But THIS? I was minding on Monitor Duty and I accidentally fell asleep. When I woke I was duc-taped to the chair and there was purple dye all over my uniform and there were no lights on. I tried to get lose but the tape was on tight and then I wobbled and got the chair on the ground and I accidentally hit a button. Then a large amount of water balloons fell on me and it turns out some of then weren't filled with water some were filled with flour. I got some on my uniform and some in my mouth, learned that day that flour tastes terrible. I was stuck on the floor for a good half hour before Green Lantern came in for his shift. He turned on the lights and saw me there. He created a pair of scissors and cut the duc-tape and I got off the floor.

"What did you do?" G.L demanded.

"I don't know," I admitted. "I dosed off for a few minutes and then I woke-up duc-taped in my chair." John then saw a piece of paper folded on the floor. He went over and picked it up.

"What's this?" G.L wondered aloud. I walked over to him.

"I don't know," I said. "It wasn't here when arrived here."

"Maybe the person, who did this left it here," G.L told me. He opened the piece of paper and it said: _Consider this payback for April Fool's Day. Have fun getting the flour paste off your uniform. ,_ _._ Lantern looked at me.

"You April Fooled Batman?" Lantern asked. I nodded. "Should have figured you'd try something like that. Wait a minute there's a P.S." _P.S: Hands off my watch. I mean it!_

2\. Don't play Bs with Diana unless you want a lecture about truth.

Why:

I've been teaching Diana and Jonn' several card games since she's come here. I had taught them Kings around the Corner, I Forgot, Slap Jack, Fan Tan, and War. I was shuffling the deck again and we were in the monitor room.

"Hey, you guess want to do a different game?" I asked.

"That sounds good," Diana said. Jonn' nodded. I shuffled some more and then I dealt the deck among all three of us. I quickly picked up my hand and I organized it in a few seconds. "Okay, here's how you play. You start with an Ace." I took the ace out of my hand and landed it on the table face down. "Then the next person puts down a two." Jonn' took out a two from his hand placed in face down on top of the Ace. "Then a three." Diana took out a three from her hand and placed it onto of the previous card. "I put down a four." I put a four. Jonn' then took out a card from his hand and put it onto of the four. I slapped the table. "Bs." I flipped the top card and it was a King. I slid the deck over to Jonn'.

"What?" Diana asked.

"O, when you don't have the next number you can put down another card that isn't the number," I explained. "When you think that they didn't put down the right number you call Bs. And if you're right then they get the stack but if you're wrong you get the stack."

"So it's a game of lying and propaganda," Diana stated.

"Well, not exactly," I started.

"Well, it sounds like it," Diana said. "And don't you know that lying is wrong."

"Yes, but…" I started.

"Then why do you play this game?" Diana asked. "And it's so accusatory."

"Jonn'," I said. But he had already disappeared.

"Lying is not what you should found a game on," Diana began. "In fact…" I was stuck there for one HOUR listening to her. Luckily she had a date to go to so she had to leave before she made it a three hour lecture.

3\. Don't cheat on games with Jonn'.

Why:

Jonn' and I were playing Battleship. I had sunk four of his ships and he had sunk four of mine. I was so close to finding his ship. Then he said,

"J9." Drat, I thought to myself.

"Miss," I lied.

"No," he said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"It's not a miss," Jonn' said. "You're lying so that you have more time to find my small boat."

"No," I lied again. "Why would I…"

"So that you can win since you've been losing for two weeks straight," Jonn' said dryly.

"O, that actually makes since," I said. "Okay I lied. I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you?"

"Yes," Jonn' responded. And I spent the next month doing Jonn's chores for cleaning the Watchtower so that he could take more naps.

4\. Avoid aggravating Hawkgirl.

Why:

For once I wasn't trying to get in trouble or be a jerk or be a tease. Okay, maybe I was asking for it but even I didn't do anything to deserve what she did. I was just asking Hawkgirl if she wanted one of my cookies and she said no.

"Please!" I begged. "Just two."

"No," she said sternly.

"One?" I asked.

"No," she repeated.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I don't want one," she said.

"Just a tiny bit?" I asked. "They're delicious and they don't have a ton of sugar. Please!"

"No!" she yelled. She took her mace off her belt and hit me in the stomach with it. I had stomach pain for a week afterwards. Again, not completely my fault.


	3. Chapter 3 Superman's Rules

Superman's Rules

Don't pick up Hawkgirl's molted feather.

Why:

I was walking along the hallway when I passed Hawkgirl's room. On the floor in front of me was a gray feather. I held it up and looked at it with curiosity. First I wondered why there was a feather on the hall floor then I realized that it might be Hawkgirl's. It then dawned on me that if Hawkgirl found me holding one of her feathers she might think I had plucked it off and who knows what she'd do then. Hawkgirl may be a great ally but make her mad and she is your worse enemy. Her tempter is almost as legionary as Bruce and Diana's, and when those two are mad Luthor would be better to deal with at that point.

Then her door opened and I quickly threw my hands behind my back as I tried to hide the feather. She then looked at me weirdly and headed to the training room. I then sighed of relief and pulled my hands and the feather from behind my back. A little too early though. Hawkgirl then turned and saw me with her feather. She gripped her mace's handle. I gulped.

"Where did you get that!?" Hawkgirl demanded.

"I, um, I," I stuttered.

"Did you pluck that!?" Hawkgirl asked.

"N-n-no," I stuttered out. "I found it on the floor."

"Why would it be there!?" Hawkgirl asked.

"You're molting?" I suggested. She then lessened her grip on her mace. I walked over to her. I held the feather out to her. "You can have it back if you want." She took the feather with one hand. Then in the blink of an eye she had taken her mace off its hook on the side of her uniform and hit me in the face with it. And it hurt badly. Lesson learned though, lesson learned.

2\. Don't tell Flash your secrets.

Why:

It was a bad idea. I knew it was a bad idea but there was no way out of it except if I told him. Other wise he'd pester me till I told him and he did. Finally after two weeks of it I caved in. How he figured out I had a secret I'll never know.

"I asked Lois to marry me," I told him. "And she said yes."

"Ah, SWWEEEET," Flash exclaimed. "Congrats!"

When I arrived the next day the whole Watchtower knew and everyone was asking for an invitation. I didn't get a good break for the next hour. Luckily not everyone was asking and some just wanted to congratulate me quickly. After that I finally got to ask Bruce to be my best man and he said fine. After that everything calmed down but I'm not going through that again especially with an embarrassing one.

3\. Take care with an angry Diana.

Why:

I was walking through the hallway and I accidentally bumped into Diana.

"O, sorry Diana," I said. "I…. You okay?" She had the look of murder on her face.  
"I will be when I you tell me where Batman is," Diana told me.

"Um, Diana, whatever Bruce did I'm sure he didn't…" I didn't get to finish.

"Yes, he did," Diana interrupted. "We haven't been on a date in three weeks and he's barely talked to me. I think he's cheating on me."

"Diana, you can't jump to conclusions," I responded.

"I'm not jumping to conclusions I'm being logical," Diana explained aggregately.

"Now are you going to tell me where he is or do I have to maim you?"

"Diana…" She then took my arm and flipped me over on my back and walked on top of my stomach and walked away. And that's only level one on the anger scale.

When Batman's mad be a friend and fine out what's wrong.

Why:

A mad bat is a sad bat. He was in the training room the same day I had dealt with a level one angry Diana. He was destroying the robot drones and there was blood on his knuckles and on his suit. And he was angry there was usually a reason. So I override the security he had placed on the door and override the training program he was on.

"Turn it back on Kent!" he yelled.

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong," I said.

"I'm fine! Now turn it back on!" he ordered.

"You don't luck fine. In fact you look like you been through hell and back," I told him. "What's REALLY wrong? Is it about Diana?" He dropped his head. "It is?" He sighed.

"What did you do?" I asked sincerely.

"Nothing," he said.

"Then what…" I began.

"She broke up on me," he said quietly. "She said that she can't be in a relationship with a cheater. She called me a liar, a cheater." He was struggling with his words. "But I never cheated on her. I was just preparing a special night for our anniversary."

"That's why you haven't been seeing her much," I realized. He nodded.

"Why?" he asked. "Why would she think that? Why does she and everyone else always assume that I don't care? Why..." I placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked up.

"You need to talk Diana," I told him. He brushed my hand off and turned away.

"No," he said. "She wouldn't listen to me."

"Then make her listen," I said. I turned him around and placed both of my arms on his shoulders. "Show her what you've been doing. Explain why you've been distant. Tell her you're sorry. Fix it." He sighed.

"It's not that simple," he said.

"Yes, it is," I argued. "You're making it more technical than it needs to be. Just say you're sorry and tell her your side of the story. Bruce, you can't run from your problems." There was some silence.

"I'll think about it," he said. I began to leave the room.

"Clark," he called. I turned around. "Thanks."

I smiled and walked out. The following week Bruce and Diana were back to dating and stealing secret smiles. And Bruce thanked me for that talk. It pays to be a friend some times.


	4. Chapter 4 Wonder Woman's Rules

Wonder Woman's Rules

 **Note: Rule 1 is what happened between the break-up in Rule 4 in Superman's Rule Book and their reunion. Sorry if it's too sappy. Promise that the rest is funny not sappy romance.**

Don't jump to conclusions.

Why:

I couldn't believe it. I trusted Bruce with my heart and what did he do with it? He took it and treated it like a toy. I am not EVER loving again. At least that's what I thought was happening and what was going to happen. I went into my quarters and found an envelope on my bed. On the back it had one word, _Princess._ I opened the envelope and read the note inside. It said, _Come to Training Room 5. I'll explain everything there. Bruce_. So I left my quarters and headed there. I kept thinking, ' _What is Bruce doing? Is he trying to win me back?'_. I entered the dark room and then a strain of bulbed lights went on.

I saw Bruce with his cowl down in behind a two-chaired table. It was covered with a black table cloth with two sets of utensils and plates of, wait was that grilled chicken with baked asparagus? How did he know that was my new favorite? He pulled out one of the chairs and I went over and we sat down.

"Diana I haven't been cheating on you," he told me. "I've been preparing a special date night for us."

"Why today?" I asked.

"Happy dating anniversary," he smiled. "It's been two years since we started dating. What was taking so long was arranging for this training room to be open at this time today. That's why I've been distant. I was trying to make it a surprise."

"Thank you," I exclaimed. "I'm sorry I assumed you were cheating me. I just didn't understand why…"

"It's okay. Don't worry about it," he said. "So you hungry?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "I'm starving." We ate our food before something occurred to me. "Bruce, why here?" He stopped eating and looked at me with his rare smile.

"This is where you pinned me down and got me to embrace my feelings," he told me. "Remember?"

"Yes," I responded. "We had just finished sparring and I was asking you to if you'd date me and you said no. I was so sick of you objecting at that point so I spun you around and then I threw you into a wall."

"And then you kissed me senselessly," he finished. "Then you stopped and walked off leaving me speechless."

"So that's when you realized you loved me?" I guessed.

"No, that's when I LET myself love you," he corrected. "I'd been failing for the previous six years trying to get myself to stop loving you." I laughed at that.

"Really?" I laugh asked.

"Really," he seriously said. And after that we danced, watched _Beauty and the Beast_ and fell asleep more than half way through in each others' arms. We're still together and things are great as they were. Never again am I assuming things like that.

2\. Don't talk with Supergirl in costume in public unless you want an angry, upset Superman. And then have to deal with an angry Lois and upset, stubborn boyfriend.

Why:

We had just finished a long hard battle with Female Furies and had succeeded in sending them back to Apokolips. Why they were here we might never know but we did know one thing we wanted coffee. So we went to Starbucks in costume and got one chocolate latté for Kara and an iced mocha for me. We were just talking about how annoying men can be when…

"Aw, isn't this sweet! Supergirl and Wonder Woman are having mother, daughter time!" someone exclaimed. Both of our heads turned to the woman at the narrower end of the table.

"What!?" Me and Kara exclaimed. "No."

"We're just talking," Kara explained. "You know friend to friend."

"And me and Superman are NOT dating or married," I tried to clarify. "If anyone is it's Lois." But that didn't stop everyone from swarming and start camera flashing. The reporters kept asking a million inaudible questions. We eventually managed to be able to see enough to fly out.

Then the next day on the front page of the news they were talking about me and Kara having supposed mother daughter time. Kara threw the remote into the TV which broke it. She was SO frustrated, heck, I was too. I was just on the way back to my quarters when an arm grabbed me and dragged me into the nearest closet. I turned to see the face of an angry Superman.

"Kal, what's wrong?" I asked. He held up the article.

"Why!?" he demanded. "Why!?"

"Kal, we just went for coffee," I explained. "We didn't expect THAT to happen."

"But in COSTUME," Kal exclaimed. "Why! I'm not against you guys going to Starbucks but I REALLY don't need this."

"Why are you all of a sudden frustrated about this?" I asked. "You've never had a problem with this before."

"Because when I got home today I found myself with an angry, wrathful wife," he told me.

"But you weren't involved," I said. "Why did…"

"Because anything mentioning that will get her riled," he told me. "Please, Diana just don't do this again. I don't need a divorce before our one year anniversary happens."

"Okay me and Kara will be more careful," I promised.

"Good," he sighed. "Now you've got to go to Lois and tell her this. AND you've got to calm down your boyfriend."

"Why is Bruce mad?" I demanded. "If things I'm…"

"No, he doesn't," he reassured me. "He's just mad about the article and he's been having a bad week. So just TRY to calm him down. We don't need a wrathful Batman and neither does Gotham."

I talked to Lois and Bruce the next day. Lois calmed down and warned me that I'd better not do anything like that again or I'd experience her wrath. Bruce was his same 'leave me alone', 'I'm fine' avoiding emotions self. Eventually we managed to talk it over and I told him that it wouldn't happen again and he calmed down. Never again and I mean NEVER am I doing anything like that with Kara. I can't imagine what would happen if I had Lois and Bruce allied to destroy me if that happens.

3\. Don't use one of Shayera's molted feathers as a quill

Why:

I had found a feather on the floor and decided to make it into a quill. My last feather had been destroyed when I had accidentally stepped on it. So I needed another one and soon.

So I made a quill out of the feather. I had begun to use and it worked like a spell. Charm. Whatever it is. Man's World is WAY more complicated than Themiscyria ever was. Anyways, I had been using it for some time and one day I invited Shayera over to talk in my room. She agreed and we talked in my room.

"I think that Daredevil and Electra should stay together," Shayera said.

"Well, I'm glad that the writers gave him a lover but I don't think that she's the right one for him," I told her. "She's an assassin and not someone that he should be around."

"Yeah, but she's changing and she's a hero now not an assassin," Shayera argued.

"O, right I forgot about that," I said. "Well, either way I'm not a fan. It's not going to end well it's reminds me of Spiderman and Black Cat. They just don't mix."

"Well, Daredevil and Electra make some sense," Shayera explained. "But Spiderman and Black Cat makes NO sense. Black Cat is trouble to the EXTREME plus she's not gonna change. She's a criminal. Why the writers put her and Spiderman together I'll never know."

"Yes, especially since he's with Mary Jane," I said. "Why do writers do that? It's like they want romance complexities."

"Exactly!" Shayera exclaimed. "Like the Jean Grey, Wolverine, Cyclops, Emma Frost love triangles. It's like, WHY! It's like they WANT them to be messed up and weird. I stinken HATE it!"

"You're not the only one," I replied. We laughed at that.

"And then there's Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver now," Shayera exclaimed. "It doesn't even make sense in GENERAL. I mean, come on, there SIBLINGS! What the heck!"

"YES," I exclaimed. "Marvel writers are CRAZY."

"Agreed," Shayera agreed. Some silence. "Hey, which hero do you think is our Spiderman?" I thought about it for a little bit.

"I think it's Flash," I said. "He seems most like him minus the womanizer thing that he has that Spiderman doesn't have."

"Yeah," Shayera admitted.

"So who do you think is our Ironman?" I asked.

"Well, I'd say Batman because everything EXCEPT their personalities and origins matches," Shayera admitted.

"But Bruce PRETENDS to be a playboy," I told her. Ironman IS a playboy."

"I'm aware," Shayera said. "So who do you think Bruce is in the Marvel world?"

"Either Daredevil or Nick Fury," I answered. "Most likely Nick Fury though." There was some silence.

"Hey, do you know what Flash and Spiderman have in common?" Shayera asked. I shock my head. "They both have to deal with a fury." I was confused for a moment then I understood.

"O!" I realized then I laughed. "Very funny."

"Oh! We should write this down and call them by their Marvel counterparts for few weeks," Shayera exclaimed. "It would be SO fun."

"Yeah!" I agreed. "I'll get my quill." I went over to my desk and grabbed my quill, ink and a piece of paper. I dipped the quill into the ink. "Okay so who's who?"

"Well Batman is Nick Fur…." She noticed my quill. "Y. Did you pluck that!?"

"What?" I asked. I looked down at my quill and realized that my quill feather was one of her feathers. "O, no! I found it on the floor. I didn't know that…"

"It's okay," Shayera said. "Sorry, I assumed that you plucked it. Just don't use one of my molted feathers as a quill again. It might be worse next time, okay?"

"Okay," I replied. After I finished that quill I never used one of her feathers again.

 **Author's Note: This is not my opinion about those romances. Except Wanda and Quicksilver. And I'm just playing I'm not serious about Marvel writers being crazy. So please don't flame.**

Don't have Jonn's Oreos

Why:

This happened before we expanded. I was hungry for sugar. I was opening the cabinets to look for something to eat and I found some Oreos. I took them out and started eating them and soon enough I had finished the package. I threw away the wrapper and began to leave the kitchen as Jonn' entered.

"Diana, have you seen my Oreo cookies?" Jonn' asked after a few seconds. I paused and turned around and saw that he had opened the cabinet that I had taken the Oreos out of. I gulped.

"Um," I began. "I think I ate them." I saw his face fall a little. "I'll buy some more, Jonn' if that was the last one."

"Would you please Diana?" Jonn' asked.

"Of course," I replied. I had not expected it to be that hard but it was harder than expected. I first asked Shayera to borrow money for it. That didn't work since she didn't have any money and that only resulted in awkwardness. Then I tried asking Kal for money for it but he said he couldn't give it to me right then and there. He said he had to grab his wallet which he left in his quarters. We went there and he couldn't find it. He said he knew that he had left it there and the room wasn't a mess. We spent a good hour searching for it on the Watchtower and didn't find it anywhere. We didn't check the others' rooms though. He then called a meeting and everyone showed and sat down at their seats.

"What's this about Superman?" Batman demanded. "I've got patrol soon."

"I've called this meeting because my wallet is missing and the last place it was on was the Watchtower," Superman explained. "And I was wondering if any of you have seen it. It's black and I was wondering if you would let me search your rooms for it."

"Sure."

"Whatever."

"Okay."

"I don't care."

"Alright."

We searched Flash's room and we didn't find it. We searched Jonn's room and weren't successful. We searched Shayera's room and didn't succeed and find it. We searched Bruce's room and surprise...… we didn't find it. When we search Lantern's room we found a black wallet on the nightstand. Kal opened the wallet and saw that the I.D was his. We turned to Lantern.

"Why you take my wallet?" Kal asked him.

"I didn't take your wallet," Lantern stated. "It wasn't even here this morning. I don't even know how it got there."

"John's the evidence is against you," Shayera said. "It sure looks like you did it."

"But I didn't do it," he said firmly. "I didn't even know it was there until we got here." I saw Jonn's glow orange then stop.

"He didn't steal your wallet, Superman," Jonn' told him. "He's being framed."

"Well if he didn't than who did?" Kal asked. Lantern looked at Flash.

"It wasn't me," Flash quickly said. "I don't even know your quarters' pass code." He then paused and looked around. "Hey where's Bats? He came in with us." I shrugged my shoulders and we walked out.

"Well he said he had patrol so maybe he left for that," Kal said. We all then walked to the main deck and on the way Kal gave me the money for a few packages of Oreos for Jonn'. Then when we arrived on the deck Kal got Dr. Pepper dumped on him from above.

"What the heck?" he explained. "Who…" We all looked up to see no one there and a piece of paper. Superman flew up, grabbed it and flew down. He opened it and read it aloud.

 _Dear Clark,_

 _Consider this as pay back for stealing my phone and then dumping your Pepsi on me. Have fun cleaning the Dr. Pepper off your uniform._

 _P.S I always get revenge._

Kal sighed.

"I think I know who stole my wallet now," he said aloud. "Sorry John for accusing you for it."

"Apology accepted," John stated. Everyone else then left and left me and Kal alone. Kal sighed again.

I then went down to the store and finally got to buy Jonn' some Oreos. But that was a NIGHTMARE. It took me forever to find the Oreos and it took me even longer to buy it since there were so many people trying to get my autograph and trying to get a photo with me. It was so FRUSTRATING. I finally got the Oreos to Jonn' afterwards. Then I went to my quarters and I crashed, I believe that's the term. It was so exhausting. Now the only thing I'm wondering is who stole Kal's wallet?

 **Wanna guess who stole Superman's wallet?**


	5. Chapter 5 Green Lantern's Rules

Green Lantern's Rule Book

1\. Don't leave your ring lying around.

Why:

I had PLACED it down on my nightstand and gone to take a shower. I got back and got changed. I went over to get it and it was there but it looked weird. Then I realized it was a Kryptonite ring. I began looking everywhere in my room for my ring and I couldn't find it anywhere. I then began to check everywhere on the Watchtower and I couldn't find it. I then headed to Lab Room 3 where I had been this morning and then my COM link beeped.

"Green Lantern, join me in the monitor room. I have an assignment for you," Jonn' said.

"Jonn' I'd love to help but someone swapped my ring with a Kryptonite one and I can't find mine," I told him. "So I wouldn't be much help to you."

"Actually, that's exactly what I need you for," Jonn' explained. "Batman accidentally ran into General Zod and he doesn't have his Kryptonite with him. So he could use some help."

"On it," I informed him. I ran to the teleport and Jonn' got me to the location where Batman was. What I found surprised me. I saw Zod get punched and land headfirst into the asphalt streets. I turned in the direction of where he got punched and saw out of the smoke immerged Batman and he was glowing green?

"Batman?" I was extremely confused. He slid a green ring off of his finger and he stopped glowing. I took a closer look at the ring and realized that it was mine. "My ring!"

"I'll trade you," he said pointing to the kryptonite ring. I threw his ring to him and he caught it. I then willed my ring to me and it slid right back into place.

"Someone swapped our rings when we weren't looking," I said.

"Clearly," he replied. "But who? Who has motive to this kind of thing?"

"Well, it's not Flash or Superman," I began. "They know better and they wouldn't play a joke that could kill us. Jonn' and Wonder Woman are too honest."

"Do you think Hawkgirl was trying to get back at you?" he suggested.

"No," I said. "There's nothing that she can get back at me for. Besides she's not THAT angry. Is she?" We stood in silence.

"Wait a minute," he muttered. He snapped his fingers. "That's it!"

"What's it?" I asked. I was confused.

"I know who did it," he stated. "He must be the one who's been causing trouble for the others as well."

"Who?" I asked. Then a small man appeared between us. He had white hair, a purple bowler's hat with a yellow band around it, a purple suit on and had a very clear frown on his face. He turned to look at Batman.

"You were supposed to fail to use it and make me laugh! Not succeed and make Bat-mite happy! Now I owe him five hundred dollars! Where am I suppose to get that kind of money?!" the guy exclaimed.

"Well maybe if you spent half the time you spend playing, working you might have the money," Batman explained. "Do you know what you call someone who plays too much?"

"What?" he asked.

"A Klpzyxm," he said.

"I'm not a Klpzyxm!" he yelled. Then he paused. "Drat." He then disappeared. I looked at Batman questionably.

"That was Mr. Mxyzplk," Batman explained. "He's an imp from the fifth dimension that likes to pester Superman."

"If he's Superman's pest than why do YOU know about him?" I asked.

"Because I had him, you and Flash as well as myself write files for all of our villains. And he was on one."

"O," I replied.

2\. Blackmailing isn't always a bad thing.

Why:

I had to act quickly. Flash had found out about my secret journal and is probably going to put it on his Flash instagram account. Why he has an account in his superhero ID I'll never know. I was racing to his quarters and I made it. I knocked on his door and it flew opened. I saw him on his bed with his computer opened up. He looked up and noticed me.

"O, hey G.L," he said.

"Have you posted anything today on your page?" I asked.

"No, I'm about to, why?" he responded. His eyes widened. "Oh, you think I'm going to write your journal secrets on my page. Well, I'm not." I gave a relief sigh. "But I am going to tell Shayera."

"No, you won't," I told him. "Because if you do that I'm going to read your diary on the COM link system. AND I'm going to tell Batman and Hawkgirl about your secret pranks you've played on them that they never found out about."

"What!?" he exclaimed. "You wouldn't!"

"Try me," I responded. "And don't think I won't find it. I know where you live AND work."

"Drat!" he exclaimed. Ever since neither of us have said a word about it.

3\. Beware Batman's wrath.

Why:

I was doing a no power training simulation with Batman. We were fighting Professor Zoom and Batman was reaching for a smoke bomb in his belt to give us a quick escape. He threw on the ground and pink PAINT went on the front of his uniform.

"What the…," he began. "Robin!" The hologram then knocked me onto the ground and Batman into the paint puddle so he got the rest of his uniform pink. He then grabbed another smoke bomb and threw it at Zoom's feet. Smoke came out of that one and it gave us some time to sneak up behind him and knock him out after a few minutes.

"Computer end simulation," I told it. The computer shut down the holograms and the environment changer. Batman was still boiling mad. He stomped out of the room and slammed the door. I followed him to the Javelin Bay and he must have noticed.

"Why. Are you. Following me," he grinded out.

"Batman," I began. "I don't think that miming Robin is going to help anyone. Least of all yourself."

"Why do you care?" he demanded.

"I care because I don't want you too…" I began. He then turned around and threw me into paint puddle and glared at me at a level 10.

"My son, my rules," he growled. He left. I'm never getting in his way again.

4\. Don't play gun related games with the original 7.

Why:

This was Superman and Flash's idea. They figured that we need to have fun together more often so they got us playing paintball. We started and so enough this was turning into war. Batman disappeared, Jonn' phased through the paintballs, Wonder Woman was confused on how to fire the gun and Hawkgirl went into war mode. Flash, Hawkgirl, Superman and me were mainly firing at each other. Wonder Woman eventually figured the gun out and started firing and missing us and Jonn' would just fire random shots at each of us. After an hour we stopped and regrouped. Batman and Jonn' were untouched while Flash and Superman had a few splashes. Me and Hawkgirl had large splotches and I had a sore arm. Wonder Woman was COVERED in it and she didn't look happy and neither did Batman. I also noticed that she had been limping over.

"Can we NOT do this again?" Wonder Woman asked. "Or at least give me lessons on how to fire a gun."

"I agree with Diana," Batman said.

"O, come on! You didn't even participate!" Flash complained.

"I don't like guns. Period," he told us.

"Well, then what game should we play?" Superman asked. "Hide'n'Seek?"

 **Sorry if my interpretation of Mr. Mxyzplk is bad but I wanted to give Flash a break for that one. And sorry about going back to teasing Flash in rule 2. I couldn't resist. And sorry if Rule 3's reason is bad. It was hard but I tried. I'll come out with a Jonn's Rule Book in a few days.**


	6. Chapter 6 Jonn's Rules for Martians

Jonn's Rules for Martians on Earth

 **This is one is a little different since I can't see Jonn' doing this stuff. Sorry it took forever!**

1\. Don't impersonate other people for fun.

Reasons Why:

1\. Bad idea

2\. They won't like it

3\. They will get in a worser mood

4\. It has been done and the result wasn't pleasant and created chaos

2\. Stay out of people's minds when unnecessary

Reasons Why:

1\. Some of their minds are EXTREMELY dirty also known as bad language

2\. They don't make sense half the time

3\. Avoid lightning storms

Reasons Why:

1\. Fire and electricity are dangerous to us

4\. Avoid Science labs

Reasons Why:

1\. Chemicals are deadly

2\. So are explosions


End file.
